1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sod unrolling machine and more particularly to a sod unrolling machine including a hydraulically operated sod roll brake which prevents the sod from unrolling from the sod roll when it is in engagement with the sod roll.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, sod has been rolled into very large sod rolls. The weight of the sod rolls is such that machines are required to transport the sod rolls from a transport truck to the area where the sod is to be laid. Sometimes the sod roll, when being moved from the transport truck to the area to be sodded, will inadvertently unroll which creates a problem for the sod laying personnel. Further, when the roll of sod is being unrolled onto the ground, the sod tends to slough off creating irregular surfaces or bumps in the installed sod. At present, it is believed that none of the prior art sod unrolling machines have any means to prevent the inadvertent unrolling of the sod or any means which eliminates the problem of the sod sloughing off from the sod roll during the actual sod unrolling procedure.
The invention described and shown in the co-pending application employs a sod roll brake which is manually operated. The instant invention overcomes the need for the manual movement of the sod roll brake.